In Heat
by leila-blue
Summary: Renji/Ukitake - Ukitake is turned into a neko with cat ears and a fluffy tail by Urahara as an experiment, however he doesn't count on the problem that Ukitake is now in heat and overflowing with mating hormones.


Summary: Ukitake is turned into a neko with cat ears and a fluffy tail by Urahara as an experiment, however he doesn't count on the problem that Ukitake is now in heat and is trying desperately for someone to fuck him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Too bad...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh my, Ukitake-san, look at you", Urahara Kisuke chirped as he fanned himself, not that it was that warm in the room, but he couldn't let the Taichou see his mischievous smile now. "I never expected this to be a<p>

side effect of a medicine to soothe a sore throat."

Ukitake Juushirou sat on at the table in Urahara's shop and disbelievingly stared into a little hand-mirror. "But... cat ears? And a tail?"

"Haha, you see, medical science isn't exactly my area of expertise. Sometimes even I don't know how my experiments will turn out."

It wasn't a lie. Really. He hadn't known if adding some cat enzymes from Yoruichi to the formula would have any effect. But it had been worth a try, considering the prizes people paid for pictures of unsuspecting

Ukitake-san sleeping, eating, showering... He could only imagine the value of pictures of a lovely neko-Ukitake!

The Captain turned to look at him and smiled gently. "You don't need to feel bad about it, Urahara-san. You've done what you could. And my throat really feels a lot better."

"I'm glad. Would you mind me taking a few pictures for research purposes?"

"Not at all. Please, go ahead", Ukitake replied and Urahara had to hide a chuckle. How could a man this powerful be so defenseless?

"Great. Then I'll-"

"KISUKE!" A yell interrupted him. Urahara winced and Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Is that voice Shihouin Yoruichi?", he asked. Urahara snapped his fan shut and grinned sourly.

"Shihouin Yoruichi indeed. Do you mind waiting here for a bit? I'll send someone to keep you company", the shopkeeper said.

"No problem, you should hurry, I think. She sounded quite... angry."

Urahara laughed dryly, then excused himself and left the room. Unfortunately Urahara had sent Tessai and the kids grocery shopping just about an hour ago, so there was only one person Urahara could

entrust his guest to.

"Now where's the freeloader?", he murmured and opened a few doors. He found him in the kitchen, scooping left-overs from an open pot into his mouth.

"Hungry, freeloader-san?"

Renji jumped and whirled around. "'M sowwy!", he tried to say as he saw Urahara standing in the doorway. He swallowed and tried again.

"I'm sorry! Don't castrate me!"

"But freeloader-san", Urahara chirped, "I would never!"

Renji exhaled audibly.

"Instead, I want you to keep a dear guest of mine company while I'm gone for a little while. He's waiting in the front room."

"Of course! I'll go there right away!"

Urahara shook his head as he made his way to his own quarters, where Yoruichi would no doubt be waiting. It was almost cute how afraid the Fukutaichou was of him.

"Damn Urahara", Renji growled as he made his way through the shop. It was his own fault for never giving Renji enough to eat!

He pushed open the door to the front room and put on a smile.

"Hello Ukita-" Renji stared. In front of him sat Ukitake-taichou, cat ears on his head, the end of a fluffy tail in his hands and smiling at him.

"Oh! Hello, Abarai-kun! I didn't know you lived here", the Taichou greeted him in his usual happy manner.

Renji opened his mouth to answer that he had been forced to stay here, but no sound came out.

"Why don't you sit", Ukitake suggested and patted the space next to him.

Mouth wide open and eyes fixed on the white-haired shinigami, he complied and flopped down at the table.

Ukitake had his head tilted to the side and smiled at him expectantly, the ears twitching occasionally as he waited for Renji to collect himself.

The Fukutaichou had a hard time believing what he saw. Was he dreaming? Had Urahara knocked him out after he found him stealing food?

It wouldn't be the first time he dreamed of the beautiful Taichou...

He quickly pinched the skin on his arm, enough to hurt, but Ukitake-taichou was still sitting in front of him, looking cuter than ever with his innocent smile and the big brown eyes looking solely at him. And those

ears...

Finally, the red-head trusted himself to speak. "Ukitake-taichou, w-what-... how?"

"Oh, the ears?", Ukitake asked amiably. Renji nodded weakly. "They're a side-effect of a medicine Urahara-san was so kind to prepare for me."

"So...", he started, but didn't really know what to do, other than stare at the ears on Ukitake-taichou's head. "The look, ehm, good on you."

"You think? Thank you. This tail is something, too. Really... soft", Ukitake said while rubbing the smooth fur between his fingers. Breathing deeply, the Taichou closed his eyes. "Very sensitive too."

Renji swallowed and felt himself blush.

"So, Abarai-kun, how are you enjoying your stay in living world so far?", Ukitake asked.

"It's nice. Some of my friends are here too and there are not very many hollows... " He trailed off. Ukitake had one hand in his lap, pressing gently against a subtle bulge in his hakama.

"Taichou, are you okay?", he asked carefully.

Ukitake frowned. "I'm not so sure, I'm feeling a little strange." His hand was now lightly rubbing the bulge, long, slim fingers cupping it. Renji nervously looked into another direction. Was the Taichou playing

with him? Had he noticed Renji's attraction to him? Was he being mad fun of?

On the other hand, this was Ukitake-taichou. He would never mock anyone. Then what was going on?

Slightly worried, the red-head dared a quick glance at Ukitake. He was frowning deeply, his face flushed and panting lightly. While now both his hands were pressing shakily against the bulge in his lap, Ukitake looked

up at Renji with a face that made the red-head's heart break.

"What's wrong with me, Renji?", he asked and the Fukutaichou had to hold himself back from reaching out and pulling the Taichou into his arms and never letting go.

Instead, he straightened up and said: "I'm sure you'll be fine. I will get Urahara-san, he'll know something." He wanted to stand up, but Ukitake grasped his arm and pulled.

"No, don't leave!" Ukitake tugged at Renji's arm again, and Renji followed until he was leaning heavily against the Taichou's side, his hand on Ukitake's thigh and his face in his hair, dangerously close to one

of the twitching ears. Ukitake turned his head and looked up at Renji through long lashes.

"Help me", he whispered and whimpered as he placed Renji's hand on his crotch.

Renji froze. Was this real? Ukitake-taichou was asking him - him! - to take care of him like that?

There was no mistaking it. The cock beneath Renji's fingers was hard and so hot he felt it all the way through the thick hakama pants.

"Taichou, really?", he choked out, hardly believing his luck. Instead of an answer Ukitake ground his hand down again and mewled at the sensation it caused.

Renji was on him in a second, crushing his lips against Ukitake's and invading his mouth with his tongue. Ukitake sighed happily, eagerly tilting his head up to meet Renji's forceful kiss.

He broke the kiss first, biting Renji's lip lightly, then licking the side of his face and pushing him down to the floor.

Oh my god, was all Renji could think. This is Ukitake-taichou, and he's letting me kiss him!

He didn't mind one bit as he Taichou crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. He reached up and cupped Ukitake's neck to pull him into another kiss as he sat up halfway.

The white-haired shinigami moaned as Renji kissed down his jaw and neck and sucked a fraction of tender skin between his lips. Ukitake snapped off Renji's hair tie and buried his face in the long strands.

The Fukutaichou placed his hands on each side of the Taichou's slender hips and brought them down to meet his. Both men hissed at the friction and Renji decided, the clothes needed to go!

While Ukitake kept rocking his hips, Renji opened his sash and slipped the top of the uniform down the slim shoulders. Then he lifted the older man up a little to push down his own pants, before pulling his shirt over

his head. When he was able to see again, Ukitake had already taken off his hakama, so he extended his arms and invited the man back into his embrace.

Renji moaned as skin met skin and Ukitake looked at him so prettily through the hair that was hanging in his face. Pushing the strands behind his ears, Renji placed a kiss on the man's shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Ukitake-taichou, so wonderful and sexy", he whispered and ran his hands over the older man's now naked body.

Ukitake-taichou's skin was pale and soft, but the muscles beneath were hard and flexed under his touch, reminding him just how powerful this man was. And he still let him do this to him. Renji buried his face

against the man's neck and spread open-mouthed kisses over the skin.

When he grazed a hardened nipple Ukitake arched his back and for the first time since they had lost their clothes their cocks touched again and they cried out.

Renji wrapped a hand around the two members and began stroking firmly.

"Renji", Ukitake moaned, "Can I?"

"You can do whatever you want, Ukitake-taichou", Renji answered breathlessly.

The Captain looked relieved and immediately pushed Renji's hand off his cock.

Renji frowned. "Ukitake-tai- oh yes..!"

Ukitake had sat up slightly, moving directly over Renji's erection, steadying it with his hand and swiftly moved his hips down. Renji groaned as the head of his member pressed against Ukitake's entrance, until the muscles gave way and he was engulfed by the tight heat of Ukitake's ass.

The older man closed his eyes tightly and slowly moved down Renji's length until he was fully seated in the Fukutaichou's lap.

"God yes", Renji moaned and tried to keep his hips still. But Ukitake was already gripping his wrist and moving it to his waist. Renji held the smaller man tightly and began rolling his hips. He wrapped one hand around Ukitake's neglected cock and wanted to stroke it back to hardness, expecting that the pain of penetration without getting prepared first would have caused it to soften at least a little, but the Taichou's member was hard and pulsing hotly in his grip.

"Damn", he panted and as Ukitake lifted himself almost all the way off his cock, snapped his hips up to meet his downward movement.

Renji saw this coming to an end way too quickly. The beautiful man was too tight around him, too hot, the hands on his chest were rubbing his nipples just right, and those clouded brown eyes were locked with his as the Taichou moaned and whimpered and breathed fractions of his name.

On top of that, Ukitake's fluffy tail was moving up and down his thighs, caressing his sack and making him shiver.

"U-ki-take-", he panted, "-taichou, are you – close?"

Renji felt his heart grow warm at the smile he received.

"Yes. Come with me, Renji."

The red-head tried his best to keep his thrusts in sync with Ukitake-taichou's movements, but they became jerkier every second and as he felt Ukitake pulsate in his hand and his inside's tighten he allowed

himself to let go. With a growl he came, hips still moving, still stroking and pulling softly on the Taichou's softening cock.

After a while he stilled. Ukitake lifted himself off his member and gently laid beside him, his head resting on his chest and one hand moving tenderly over Renji's stomach. The Fukutaichou reached over to finally

touch the cat-ears and feel them, but even as he patted around, he couldn't find them anywhere.

He sat up.

"Taichou, your ears", he said. A quick glance affirmed his suspicion. "It's all gone. Tail, too."

Ukitake smiled at him, before pulling him back down to his side and bringing a hand up to caress his face.

"Thank you, Renji."

* * *

><p>Urahara came back eventually. He found them still in the front room, dressed in clothes that he knew were all Renji's. Said man was sleeping on the floor with his head in Ukitake's lap.<p>

"Oh, Ukitake-san, I apologize I was gone so long, it was an emergency."

"No worries, Urahara-san. Renji-kun here kept me company. And the ears are gone as well."

"You're ears are gone?", the shopkeeper asked. Nooooo! And I wasn't able to take even one picture!

"I'm glad. They went away with time?"

Ukitake chuckled softly and looked down to the man in his lap.

"Something like that."

"So, everything fine with Shihouin-san?", the white-haired shinigami wanted to know.

"For now, yes. It seems she went into... heat. She wouldn't let me go until..." Urahara shuddered and Ukitake murmured something that sounded dangerously close to: "So that's what it was."

"Excuse me?", he inquired.

"Nothing", he smiled. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading and double thanks to those who take the time to review. :)<p> 


End file.
